Whataya Want From Me
by cheesecake2395
Summary: Edward returns in New Moon. His thoughts are centered on why Bella still chose to accept him after he left her. Songfic - Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert


A song fic I made from Adam Lambert's new song, Whataya Want From Me. I was initially surprised at the line "It's me, I'm a freak". Edward then popped to my head, and I thought it will be a good opportunity to start a story with. By the way, this is set in Bella's bedroom after Edward's return in New Moon. These are all his thoughts. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so everyone please be good to me. Read and Review please!! =)

* * *

**Whataya**** Want From Me**

_Hey_

_Slow it down_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah_

_I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_There might have been a time_

_when I would give myself away_

_Oh, once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

_But now_

_Here we are_

_So, Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please, don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah_

_It's plain to see_

_Baby, you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me_

_I'm a freak_

_But thanks for lovin' me_

_'Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_Yeah, there might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please, don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please, don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please, don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep comin' around_

_Hey_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

* * *

**EPOV**

What does Bella want from me?

I've hurt her so much when I left, but still she accepted me as if nothing had happened.

I owe so much on her. If it isn't for her, if she hadn't saved me in Italy, I might have been dead right now and would not see her again.

I cannot touch her soft, satin-like cheek and would not see the blush which roses from it every time she was embarassed, or eventually, just blushing.

I would not feel her warmth and would not smell her very sweet scent. That would be torture.

Leaving her was the hardest thing I've done, and I don't want to do something like that again.

Something that would hurt me, and of course, Bella, my one and only love, my one and only life.

I've been wrong in leaving her. I've put myself away from her, but it didn't help either one of us a bit.

I went from away from my family to be alone while she was here moping everyday. I couldn't bear to remember it again.

Everyday, I would think of her, what she was doing, and what she was up to. I have missed her so much.

_**"Edward, don't leave me ever again, please?"**_ I heard her say. I know she's not awake, just sleep talking again.

But everything she talks about when she sleeps were all the things that come to her head at the very moment.

_**"I will not, Bella. I will never leave you again. I can't bear it. I know you can't bear it too."** _I replied, even if she hadn't heard me.

She smiled while sleeping after I had answered her unrefusable request.

What does she really see in me? Why does she still love me until now? She must not. I'm no good for her.

I'm the world's most dangerous creature. I am a vampire, and nothing could change that. She should be afraid, not thrilled.

My Bella really is the most..not normal person I know.

But, she still wants to pursue our relationship, and even worse, she still wants to be like me, a vampire, so that she could forever live with me.

If it's my choice, I wouldn't do that to her, but she is my priority, so I will give in to whatever makes my Bella happy, then I will grant her wish, but not today.

As if she had heard me, she suddenly woke up and asked me to come near her. Then she pulled me in a kiss as passionate as

before. Only now, there is a slight bit of change. I could feel in her kiss that she really doesn't want me to leave her.

It's like she had owned me. Well, it's true. She had owned me the moment I learned that I was wretchedly in love with her.

Then she pulled away, then whispered to my ear, _**"I love you, Edward." **_I smiled at that.

_**"As I love you, my precious Bella. Now, go back to sleep. There are so much to be prepared on for tomorrow." **_

She went back to sleep with a smile in her beautiful face.

We could now live a happy life again, like what it used to be. That's enough, for now.


End file.
